


You've got a Friend in me.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: A next generation fic inspired by the TV show F.R.I.E.N.D.S., F/M, Not Cursed Child Compliant, mostly fluff with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Harry Potter Next Generation Fic inspired by the TV Show F.R.I.E.N.D.SMeet Rose Weasley, a reporter with a purpose, tired of writing fluff pieces for the Daily Prophet.Meet Scorpius Malfoy, an auror, who doesn't have time for serious relationships or personal hygiene because he's too busy saving the world.Meet Isabelle Zabini, a spoiled pureblood princess, who wants to break away from tradition and make something of herself.Meet Albus Potter, a hopeless romantic, cast off into a lonely world with a broken heartMeet Alice Longbottom II, a social butterfly, the glue that holds everyone together even though she's falling apart herself.Meet Lorcan Scamander, the golden boy, who has it all but feels empty inside.These twenty somethings may not have much, but at the very least they have each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Friends and re reading the Harry Potter series. So this is an amalgam of that ! Please read and review and let me know what you think !

**Chapter One The Runaway Bride**

 

Rose Weasley hated weddings. She especially hated when she got stuck writing articles for the society pages instead of the hard hitting journalism she wanted to write. Her boss Dean Thomas thought she was the ideal fit for the fluff pieces since her family and friends always seemed to be at the epicenter of them. It was one of the “perks” of being a Golden Child a term the media used to refer to the children of the Golden Trio. Rose was nauseated with the whole of it. Every affair was the same. The tawdry conversations, the boasting, and the fake smiles plastered on people’s faces as they whispered mindless gossip behind turned backs. Dean was testing her, she knew that all too well. He was one of the few people in London Wizarding Society who was not going to do her any favors because she had a pair of war heroes as parents. She would have to put in the work till she earned the right to write the kind of articles she wanted to. Rose thought him a hypocrite because while he was not willing to go easy on her, he had no problem using her connections to get the scoop for the society pages of the Prophet.

 

“ Thinking of Thomas’ head on a stake, Weasley? “

 

The warm familiar voice broke Rose out of her reverie as she looked at the blonde sitting next to her. Rose had to admit she was a little taken aback by Scorpius Malfoy’s appearance. He was her cousin Albus’s best friend and considering he lived across the hall from her she saw quite a lot of him. Usually Scorpius’s appearance was mostly disheveled, his tie was always undone, his shirt untucked, stubble along his strong jaw from weeks of not shaving, and his hair stuck out in every direction. Whenever anyone would call him out on it, he’d make some snide remark about being busy saving the world as a “high class” auror. Today however he seemed like a completely different person. He was wearing wizarding robes that reminded her of tailored black tuxedos that muggles wear, his platinum blonde hair was slicked back, and his stubble was all but nonexistent.

 

“ Something like that. I have to say Malfoy you clean up nice. Did your mother finally manage to tie you down and attack you with a year’s worth of cleaning spells? “

 

Malfoy chuckled, adjusting his tie nervously. “ She did send one of the house elves after me, but I managed to escape. In the end she had to bribe me…. You look ravishing by the way. “

 

Rose ignored the compliment. She had always been terrible at accepting them. Her father had told her she was a vision when she stopped by Godric’s Hollow on the way over to the Zabini-Nott wedding. She had only waved her hand in response. Rose had made no real effort today. She picked out an olive colored dress that would make her blend into the crowd and her unruly scarlet colored curls were pinned back in a bun. This was work after all. “ And what may I ask did she bribe you with? “  she asked changing the subject.

 

The smile on Scorpius’s face was triumphant. “ She promised that she wouldn’t try to badger me about the whole getting married hogwash. “ Rose shook her head with a laugh. Since his twenty fifth birthday, Astoria Greengrass had been all but exasperated with her son’s lack of interest in choosing a wife. Every weekend she would set him up on dates which he would regularly make excuses not to attend.

 

“ For how long though? “ Rose sympathized with Scorpius her own mother had been breathing down her neck about the marriage issue. Especially after Albus had decided to marry Susan Smith last year.

 

“ A month, but I’ll take it. Lorcan will be disappointed though. He so enjoys being the shoulder to cry on for the girls I reject “

 

Lorcan Scamander was Scorpius and Al’s other best friend and Scorpius’s roommate. The captain and star chaser of Puddlemere United he was quite the ladies man.

 

Rose snorted, “ I’m surprised he’s not here as your plus one doesn’t he have a prelediction  for desperate bridesmaids “

 

“ He has a game. So I’m afraid it’s just the two of us. That won’t be a problem will it, Carrot? “ Malfoy responded a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

Rose rolled her eyes, she hated that old childhood nickname. Something she had to thank Al for coming up with. “ Don’t call me that. And of course not, you can give me the inside scoop on Isabelle and Drake “

 

Scorpius sighed “ All work and no play eh Weasley? Besides why get the inside scoop from me? Weren’t you and Isabelle attached at the hip during your Hogwarts years? “ Rose looked down. It was true, she and Isabelle Zabini used to be as thick as thieves.  Both had been sorted into Ravenclaw house and while Isabelle was a social butterfly Rose was the studious bookworm they balanced each other out perfectly. However after Hogwarts, Isabelle became engrossed in Pureblood Society and Rose became engrossed in her work at the Prophet soon they grew apart.

 

“ That was eight years ago. We grew apart “ Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders. “ Your mother is Isabelle’s godmother you’re saying you don’t have any tidbits “

 

“ Contrary to popular belief, it’s simply a title an alliance between our families. Isabelle, Drake, and I were pushed together as children so we had an understanding for each other. I wouldn’t call it friendship. “ He gave Rose a furtive look. “ We were kindred spirits, given our last names and family histories. Isabelle and Drake’s engagement occurred when they were just thirteen years old after the attack on the Nott Estate. Old Theodore wanted to know his son would have a proper pureblood wife. But bethrotals like that were common---”

“ Your parents never…? “ Rose interrupted, her mind curious. It was always strange to hear how Scorpius had grown up.  No one would have guessed from Scorpius’s jovial demeanour that he carried a heavy weight on his shoulders. She still remembered the jeers and taunts he faced at Hogwarts or the way some looked at his family in disdain when he boarded the Hogwarts express. Over the years he had surprised everyone time and time again by going against the Malfoy name. Rose had never thought it was purposeful, now she thought differently.

 

Before Scorpius could answer her question, however. A loud thunderous boom echoed through the cathedral. The wide oak doors had burst open and a man had flown through it and onto the cobbled floor of the venue. Rose craned her neck to see Blaise Zabini on the ground writhing in pain. Blood was trickling down his temple and he was sporting a black eye. At the helm stood Theodore Nott a menacing stare in his eyes as he pointed his wand at Blaise.

 

“ How dare your insolent bitch of a daughter embarrass my family like this? “ he barked as he advanced towards Blaise whose gaze had fallen to the ground.

 

“ She is no daughter of mine, Theodore. I have relinquished her. I can only apologize now “ Theodore didn’t seem to care for the shame that emanated from Blaise’s voice he geared for another attack. This time the spell was deflected by a tall dark haired figure from the altar. The groom Drake Nott stepped forward. Rose’s eyes tried to study the expression on Drake’s face. But it was expressionless as per his usual demeanor. During their school days, he had been the reserved brooding Slytherin boy that the girls lusted after. Drake showed apathy towards most things, which was why it was surprising he had stepped in to save his soon to be father in law before anyone else had had time to act.

 

His eyes were questioning as they turned on the elder Nott, “ What is the meaning of this father ? “ he asked his voice monotone. “ I am about to get married and you have no right to address my soon to be wife in such a way “

 

Theodore contorted his face in rage before he spat at Zabini. He didn’t speak before he handed a crumpled note to Drake. A hundred pairs of eyes fell on Drake as he read the note, his face did not change. In the end he dropped the note to the ground before stamping on it. His eyes now unfocused as he walked to the altar. Whispers cascaded through the rows as he rubbed his temples. “ SILENCE! “

 

Rose jumped slightly as Drake’s voice rang through the hallowed halls. Beside her, Scorpius stared up at the groom with rapt attention.

 

“ Sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice “ Drake cleared his throat. “ It seems that my beloved Isabelle has fled and left m-...” he stopped “ There will be no wedding today, I apologize for the inconvenience you’re welcome to attend the reception in the neighboring hall for refreshments “ His gaze stopped on Scorpius for a moment before he walked to Blaise and helped him to his feet. He then whispered something to his father and led the two grizzled men out of the cathedral.

 

It seemed the whole cathedral was in a state of shock after the wedding party filtered out of the room. After a moment, the cankerous murmurs filled the space as the guests began getting up to go, all discussing the scene they had just witnessed. Rose sat silently before she reached into her bag scrambling down the details of what she had seen. She was surprised to find that Scorpius was rushing to leave.

 

“ I’m disappointed Malfoy, here I was hoping to have your delightful company for the evening. “

 

“ Maybe some other time, Carrot. Right now duty calls “ with one last smile he left her seeking out his blonde haired parents in the crowd while Rose sat gazing in his direction. Why hadn’t he just sat with them during the service? Why had he sought her out?

 

Eventually breaking out of her reverie, she began writing the beginnings of her article on the Nott-Zabini wedding titling it _The Runaway Bride: The oppression of females within Pureblood Society._ She certainly wouldn’t be turning in a fluff piece to Thomas the next morning.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Longbottom II returns home to find a surprise in her apartment, while somewhere else Rose Weasley runs into a not-so-stranger at her local haunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, let me know what you guys think !

**Chapter Two A Shelter in the Storm**

 

Alice Longbottom II worked long arduous hours at the Leaky Cauldron as its new barmaid. Alice had followed in her mother Hannah’s footsteps, while Frank her older brother was the over achiever who went on to become the world renowned Herbologist. Alice had no regrets, the job of a barmaid suited her well she was a people person after all. However tiredness had taken precedence today when she had decided to head home early, retiring to her apartment across the street. She shared the apartment with one Rose Weasley, who had to be an indomitable neat freak. This was why instead of casting off her coat and throwing it off to the side like she wanted to, Alice neatly placed it on the coat hook. She could hear shuffling from the living room and Alice knew it was most likely Rose waiting to give her yet another lecture.

 

Instead however, there was a bride standing at the very centre looking out one of the fogged windows. Alice recognized her immediately as Isabelle Zabini. The pretty girl, the one whom everyone wanted to be, who she had wanted to be. Even now, when she was completely distressed she was a vision. Her raven black tresses flowed down the back of her dress, her dark skin glowed in the pale moonlight, and the wedding dress embellished with lace and sequins hugged her slim body.

 

“ Izzie? “ Alice said the surprise apparent in her voice. The two had been close during their Hogwarts days but after graduation Izzie seemed to have been more focused on the workings of pureblood society than maintaining friends. Isabelle looked at Alice a vacant expression on her face before a single tear trickled down her eye.    
  
“ I-I can’t breathe “ she said in a whisper before her chest started heaving and she grabbed the straps of the dress trying to pry them apart. Alice didn’t ask questions clearly she had been through an ordeal. Instead Alice went forward and wrapped her arms around the girl. Isabelle melted into her embrace now sobbing into the smaller girl’s shoulder.

 

“ Am I interrupting something? “ asked an amused masculine voice from the corner. Alice looked up to see her neighbor and the bane of her existence Lorcan Scamander standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a bathrobe and some boxers. Alice couldn’t help but glance at Lorcan’s sculpted chest. He was fit, even though he was positively obnoxious half the time. This didn’t go unnoticed by him and he gave her a leery stare.

 

“ I could always join you and the bride to be? “ Alice scoffed being quickly reminded that Lorcan was a manwhore and she wanted nothing to do with him. Isabelle had finally let her go and now sat on the couch hiccuping between sobs. 

 

“ Stop being a pig and grab me the calming draught from the kitchen will ya? “

 

“ Ah Longbottom **,** always the killjoy “ Lorcan retorted as he disappeared into the kitchen. Alice turned to Isabelle patting her back, waiting for her to explain what exactly she was doing. When moments went by and she didn’t make any attempt to speak Alice suggested she change into some of Rose’s old sweats and shower. After Isabelle had disappeared down the hall, Lorcan reappeared holding a flask of the clear calming draught. 

 

“ So what’s the story there? “ Lorcan asked placing the flask down upon the wooden coffee table before he lay back on the couch, his bright cerulean eyes on Alice. 

 

“ No idea, but clearly she ran. Weren’t you supposed to be to Malfoy’s plus one? “ 

 

Lorcan yawned, his trademark crooked smile on his face. “ Had an early morning game, but it lasted about thirty minutes. We lost too, by the way. Kind of disappointed that I didn’t go now, all those disappointed bridesmaids would’ve needed a strong rugged shoulder to cry upon “

 

“ You’re disgusting “ Alice made a face, as she walked to the kitchen busying herself as she put herself to work to make a meal. “ I’m going to assume you’re staying for dinner. “

 

“ That assumption would be correct. Is Rosie Posie joining us soon? “ Lorcan said putting his feet on the coffee table as he did so. “ I just want to know so I can stop relaxing. “

 

“ Hmm, I don’t know, she’s covering the wedding…” Alice stopped as footsteps echoed from the hall and Isabelle Zabini made her reappearance. Her long raven curls fell past her shoulders and she had removed all the Wonderwitch products from her face. Her dark brown eyes were splotchy and red from all the crying she was doing. She clung to her sweater slightly as she stood there trembling. Alice cast a look towards Lorcan, whom she saw was already taking off his robe to wrap Isabelle in so now he stood in just a pair of boxers. She knew he wasn’t trying to come on to Izzie, it was a gesture of kindness. That was the thing about Lorcan, he could bed the entire Witch population of London but he had a good heart when it came down to it.

 

“ Izzie “ Alice said walking her over to the couch, “ Are you okay? “ She watched as Lorcan walked to the kitchen taking over the cooking duties to give them some space.

 

“ I couldn’t do it Alice, “ Isabelle croaked, turning her benign eyes on the smaller girl. “ My dad, wanted me to marry Drake, but I could never love him….”

 

Alice soothed away some of the curls from Isabelle’s heart shaped face, “ But you two always were so fond of each other in school, are you sure this isn’t just wedding jitters?”

 

“ Drake’s gay, Alice “ Izzie said tears trickling down her eyes, “ We were about to enter into a lie, I love him like a brother. I didn’t want to be the reason for his unhappiness. Maybe...now he can be free. “

 

Alice’s eyes grew wide in surprise, she looked over at Lorcan who looked a bit bamboozled. Isabelle’s gaze followed Alice’s as her eyes grew wide in fear.

 

“ Don’t worry Zabini, Merlin’s honor won’t tell a soul. Scorpius knows right? I can’t lie to him he always knows “ Lorcan said pinching his throat for effect.

 

“ Yes Scor knows, he walked in on Drake and his cousin Grey Krum when we were sixteen. I came looking for him, but he told me to go to the apartment across the hall while he took care of things at the wedding “

 

Alice nodded, stroking Isabelle’s back. Scorpius was always a good man in a storm, the epicentre of chaos she never saw him flinch in moments of crisis. Not when Albus was freaking out on the eve of his wedding, or Lorcan was attacked by a horde of angry Veelas, and not even when he had saved her from some angry Goblins at Three Broomsticks. Of course, he had sent Isabelle here. 

 

“ I just don’t know what I’m going to do “ Izzie said putting her head in her hands.

 

“ That’s why you’ve got us “ A third voice appeared from the door. There stood Scorpius, in a pair of fine black wizarding robes, having tamed his wild blonde hair with some Wizards’ Magic Grease. He shut the door behind him, taking a spot next to Izzie. “ Throw me a Firewhiskey, mate I just had to pry off some angry Zabini's off some Angry Notts “  He told Lorcan as he wrapped a strong arm around Isabelle. 

 

“ How is Drake? “ Izzie asked leaning her head on Scorpius’s shoulder. 

 

“ Upset, but he’ll get over it. He was more so concerned about your safety. “ Scorpius nodded to Lorcan thankfully as a iced Firewhiskey was placed in front of him. “ I told him I’d take care of it. I fed both your families some bogus story about how you’re hiding out in Romania. Once Rose gets here, I’ll cast a Fidelius Charm and make Alice here our Secret Keeper “

 

“ Why me? “ Alice perked up now, listening to the artful way Scorpius had spun his web of lies. 

 

“ Because, you’re not really affiliated with the Pureblood circles in any way. I am. Rose used to be Isabelle’s best friend in school. And Lorcan’s easily manipulated by a pair of nice tits “

 

“ Hey ! “ Lorcan said affronted. 

 

“ Sorry, mate. It’s the truth. Anyways…” he turned to Izzie, “ You’ll have to stay with Rose and Alice, I can’t cast the charm at my place because Mum will get suspicious. “ Scorpius’s mom Astoria made weekly visits to stock Scorpius and Lorcan’s fridge since they were incapable of doing any grocery shopping of their own. “ If that’s okay with them of course? “ he said looking over at Alice now.

 

“ Fine by me, Rose can be stubborn, though. How will you convince her? “ 

 

Scorpius smirked, “ Oh I have my ways “

 

**

 

Rose had just finished her copy for tomorrow’s paper. Her article painting a poignant picture of Pureblood Society’s oppression of women. She’d had to of course polish it before she submitted to Thomas in the morning. However, for now she was going to take a nightcap at the Leaky Cauldron then retire to her apartment for the night labouring over it in her home office. She was surprised to find that Alice Longbottom ( The Second ) was not there tittering with customers as she served up her alcoholic concoctions. Instead, Hannah Abbott-Longbottom stood there pouring drinks for a few stragglers that were haunting the bar into a wee hours of the night. 

 

“ Aunt Hannah !” Rose piped up taking a seat at the bar, her crimson lips forming a tempered smile. “ I thought you and Neville were off in Russia. “

 

“ We just got back, I dropped by to see Alice but Tom told me she went home early because she was so tired. I’ll visit her in the morning. I figured I’d do a few hours here, missed this place “ Hannah said her bright green eyes sparkling. “ Missed you too, love. Your mother tells me she’s planning on running for Minister of Magic soon, now that old Dawlish is stepping down. “

 

Rose’s cheeks turned pink, she hated when anyone brought up that fact, “ Yeah the idea’s being thrown around, she says she needs something to keep her busy since she has an empty nest now. “

 

Hannah laughed, shaking her head. “ So she wants to fill her nest with all of the Wizarding UK. Hermione’s funny that way. Anyways love, what can I get you? “

 

“ Just a Butterbeer, I have a long night of writing ahead of me “ Rose said taking out her writing pad. 

 

“ Ooh I can’t wait to read your latest article, Neville saves all of them “ Rose beamed, Neville had been one of her biggest fans for as long as she had known. The first one to really take her seriously. 

 

“ Send him my love, I’ll have to visit you both soon. “

 

“ Of course, darling. You’re welcome anytime “ Hannah beamed back, suddenly staring over Rose’s shoulder she let out a light airy laugh. “ I think I better leave you, there seems to be a gentleman suitor waiting on you “ Rose turned to see a haggard looking Scorpius Malfoy standing behind her. He was back into his usual state of disarray. Some streams of his blonde hair poked out from his tamed hair, the front of his shirt was slightly undone revealing some toned muscles underneath, and his trademark smirk was on his face. 

 

“ Twice in one day Malfoy? Are you stalking me? “ Rose asked, with a teasing smile. 

 

“ Something like that “ he said silkily as he took the spot beside her, his expression becoming more serious all of a sudden. “ I came to ask for your help “

 

“ With what pray tell? “ Rose sat up a little straighter curiosity getting the best of her. In all the time she’d known Scorpius he’d never asked for anyone’s help.

 

“ I know after what you witnessed at the wedding, you’re just itching to write some kind of expose “ Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Scorpius held up a hand to signal that he was not yet finished. “ I’m asking you to please let it go. In exchange, I’ll give you the scoop on any of the information from the Auror department I’m allowed to release to the presses. You want to be taken seriously, you write the article first and take it to Thomas. It’ll be an offer he can’t refuse. “

 

Rose looked at him wide eyed, in all the years she’d known him she’d try to tease out of him some minute detail about the skirmishes he faced on a daily basis. But Scorpius remained a closed book. She looked down at the article she’d written, there was no guarantee that Thomas would publish it from the angle she’d presented it. How pureblood circles take away the matter of choice from the women of the family. Especially, when she knew it wasn’t true all the time considering Astoria Malfoy. She put the writing pad down, and stuck out her hand.

  
“ You’ve got yourself a deal Malfoy “ Scorpius smiled genuinely, Rose noticed how tired he looked with the way his shoulders seem to sag slightly. He took her hand holding it for a second as his stormy grey eyes bore into Rose. “ There’s one other tiny favor I need from you “


End file.
